Vie et moeurs du Moldunus Adulescentus
by moonchilds
Summary: Imaginez nos héros plongés en pleine jungle moldu dans le cadre d'un TP d'étude des moldus... Pour vous, en exclusivité, nos reporters ont réussi à s'infiltrer dans Poudlard et à les subtiliser! TP N°2: Le moldunus adulescentus femelle à une pyj
1. Vie et meurs du Moldunus adulescentus

Résum : imaginez nos trois héros plongez en pleine jungle moldu dans le cadre d'un TP d'étude des moldus avec un compte rendu à la clé…Pour vous, en exclusivité, nos reportes ont réussi à s'infiltrer dans Poudlard et à subtiliser leur compte rendu : voici ce que ça donne

Moonchild & Snow White

PS : à noter que n'ayant pas put retranscrire les écritures originales de chacun, les polices que nous avons utilisée pour les noms correspondent à la personne qui écrit dans le texte

POTTER Harry

WEASLEY Ron

**GRANGER Hermione**

**Compte rendu du TP n°1 d'étude des moldus :**

**La journée du " moldunus adulescentus " (ou lycéen moldu)**

Sujet : vous résumerez en un parchemin les mœurs et coutumes de vie d'un moldunus aduslescentus lorsqu'il se trouve dans sa communauté.

La plupart des moldunus adulescentus se lèvent vers cinq heures et demi tout les jours.

Après s'être restauré, le moldunus adulescentus commun rejoint les autres membres de sa communauté dans une sorte de chenille mécanique géante appelée " bus ". Un trajet particulièrement bruyant les amène au lieu où tous les spécimens de leur espèce se trouvent réunis.

A partir de sept heures et demie, ils s'enferment pendant deux heures pour écouter un spécimen de la race des moldunus adultus leur parler de choses toutes plus ennuy….**intéressantes les unes que les autres.**

Le moldunus adulescentus pendant ce temps prend des notes et fait semblant d'écouter (il semblerait qu'il soit passé maître dans l'exercice de cet art) tout en parlant avec son voisin " du film qui est passé à la tévilision hier soir "

Mais les moldunus adulescentus n'agissent pas tous ainsi, certains écoutent et ne parlent pas avec leurs congénères (il est à noter que les spécimens de ce genre sont passablement rares)

Vers neufs heures trente, les moldunus adulescentus bénéficient d'une pause. Ils se ruent tous vers la sortie, pour accéder à leur aire de jeu. Bien qu'elle ne dure que peut de temps, cette pause est le moment clé de la matinée.

La plupart des moldunus aduslescentus femelles se regroupent et gloussent en chœurs.

Après deux nouvelles heures passées à faire semblant d'écouter un spécimen de moldunus adultus les moldunus adulescentus ont droit à une nouvelle pause. C'est la ruée, ils se précipitent tous avec le plus grand enthousiasme vers une salle bruyante, bondée et surchauffée** (appelée réfectoire ou encore cafétéria) **_où ils se partagent une sorte de pâtée immonde tout en rivalisant consciemment ou non, entre groupes de femelles, qui essayent de produire le gloussement collectif le plus aiguë._

Cette nouvelle pause semble le moment le plus important de la journée. C'est le théâtre de nombreuses crises d'hystérie de la part des moldunus adulescentus femelles, pouvant varier de quelques minutes à plusieurs heures, au grand malheur des moldunus aduslescentus mâles et _(rares)_ femelles qui ne participent pas à ces crises.

Mais les meil…**pires ( !)** **__**choses ont une fin et le pir…**meilleur **moment de la journée arrive vite : les moldunus adulescentus sont de nouveau enfermés dans des salles exigu, dirigés par un spécimen adulte différent à chaque heure, et ce pendant trois ou quatre heures.

Cependant, la plupart d'entre eux passe la dernière heure à reprendre les crises d'hystéries de la pause et à en créer de nouvelles dans ce qu'ils appellent " la salle de permanence ".

_A cinq heures, c'est la débandade. Comme à midi, ils se précipitent hors des différentes salles et encore une fois n'ont aucun scrupule à piétiner allègrement leurs congénères. Cette joyeuse précipitation s'explique par l'envie de la plupart de se procurer une place de choix dans les même engins que le matin _**(bus)**_._

Le trajet est aussi bruyant (sinon plus) qu'à l'allée, après une journée passée enfermé, le moldunus adulescentus à besoin de décompresser et évacue son stress en criant et en sautant dans tous les sens.

_Une fois rentré chez lui, le moldunus adulescentus passe en moyenne une heu…_**deux heures à faire les devoirs que le moldunus adultus lui a donné pour le lendemain.**

Le reste de la soirée se passe très calmement (une fois n'est pas coutume) : le moldunus adulescentus se restaure puis va tranquillement se coucher et tous ça en silence (idem)

La nuit le moldunus adulescentus recharge ses batteries pour le lendemain……………………..

Hello tous le monde !

Alors cette " chose " est l'œuvre de mon amie Snow White et de moi même.

Alors j'espère que vous avez apprécié, c'est la première fois que j'écris de la parodie et j'espère que vous serez indulgents.

Cette œuvre est née d'un délire entre Snow White et moi et on trouvait dommage de ne pas vous en faire profiter.

J'espère que vous me donnerez votre avis.

Et on ne sais jamais, peut être que nos reporters réussirons à subtiliser d'autres comptes rendus…

Kissous

Moon & Snow White

**__**


	2. Le M A femelle à une pyjama party

Ô joie suprême ! Très chers lecteurs ! L'impensable s'est produit ! Nos reporter ont réussi à ramener un second compte rendu, celui là traînait dans la tour de Gryffondor et nous a semblé tellement triste tout seul que nous n'avons put résister au plaisir de vous en faire part !

Moon & Snow White

PS1 : nous savons de source sûre que nos trois héros ont obtenu la mention " effort exceptionnel " pour leur compte rendu n°1

PS2 : nous avons eu vent d'une rumeur selon laquelle les serpentards auraient un compte rendu à rendre pour la rentrée, peut être enverrons nous nos reporters jeter un coup d'œil à leurs notes, qui sais ?

POTTER Harry

WEASLEY Ron

GRANGER Hermione

Compte rendu du TP n°2 d'étude des moldus :

Le Moludunus Adulescentus femelle à une pyjama-party

Sujet : vous rendrez compte du déroulement d'une pyjama-party chez les moldunus adulescentus femelles.

I-Définition :

Une pyjama-party est un rassemblement le plus souvent constitué de moldunus adulescentus femelles**-que nous appellerons M.A. femelle-**(habillées en pyjama)qui passent la soirée **entre autre** à essayer d'établir le record du gloussement individuel le plus aiguë.

II- Description :

Il n'y a pas d'heure pour commencer une pyjama-party. La plupart du temps, les spécimens concernés se regroupent dans l'après-midi.

Les retrouvailles se déroulent dans la plus grande hyst**convivialité car cela fait 24 heures qu'elles ne se sont pas vues **_(se qui constitue, pour le moldunus adulescentus femelle, une très longue période)_

Passé ce moment plus ou moins mouvementé, elles se rassemblent dans la tanière de l'indigène qui les a invitées et passent la première heure à glou…**discuter de choses et d'autres**

Puis, lorsque tout le monde est réunis, elles descendent au salon et commencent à préparer le programme de la soirée.

III- Programme habituel d'une pyjama-party :

Elles passent souvent l'après-midi à confectionner des choses qui s'apparentent à des morceaux de charb…**gâteaux et à des muffins qui…**_se révèlent être plus plats que nécessaire et agrémentés de petits mots stupides._

Après les avoir mit au four elles les dévorent jusqu'au dernier (il semblerait que le M.A. femelle soit douée d'une incroyable capacité à assimiler rapidement la nourriture).

Ces activité culinaires occupent la majeur partie de l'après midi et se clôture aux alentours de dix huit heures.

Les spécimens passent en général la fin d'après midi regroupées devant la tévilision (il semblerait qu'elle apprécient tout particulièrement " l'âge de glace "qu'elles passent en boucle) tout en mangeant des sucreries ( des choses toutes roses qu'elle nomme fraises( ?) tagada( ?)) et en imitant les personnages (elles démontrent un certain talent lorsqu'il s'agit d'imiter Cid le paresseux)

La soirée arrive bien vite et il est temps pour les Moldunus adulescentus de penser_(encore)_à se restaurer.__

Les aliments de base constituant le repas du M.A. femelle lors d'une pyjama party son très variés, il s'agit en général de pizza ou de croque monsieur.****

Le repas se termine en général vers dix heures du soir…_c'est l'heure pour le M.A. femelle de_ _dévoiler sa vraie nature…_

Et oui ! Le M .A. femelle, n'est pas ce qu'on peut croire, c'est loin d'être un spécimen des plus tranquille et elles le démontrent en se lançant dans un concours de karaok !

Cela se déroule dans le désordre le plus total ! La pièce où elles se trouvent se transforme en champ de bataille !

Mais les M.A. n'en ont cure et continue de marteler les pauvres oreilles des voisins en tenant une…tév…heu…**télécommande**_…en guise de mé…mo..._**micro **_! ! ! !_

Cet épisode endiablé prend fin aux alentours de minuit, les invités quelque peu fatiguées se regroupent pour discuter entre elles.

Cet accalmie prend fin une heures plus tard, c'est le moment fatidique de la soirée…l'heure du chocolat !

Cette boisson que les M.A. avalent par litre semble les réveiller instantanément et elles repartent de plus belle sautillant et criant à tue tête des phrases incompréhensibles !

Cette scène d'agitation déplorable dure en général jusqu'à deux _(voir trois)_heuredu matin

A cette heure là, les spécimens descendent des matelas dans le salon et s'y allonge. On pourrait croire qu'elles vont s'endormir mais non ! Elles replongent dans leur bavardages incessant, accompagnant leurs propos dénués de tout sens de gloussements stridents.

Au bout de deux heures de commérages les M.A. s'endorment unes à unes alors que le soleil lui se lève

IV- Les lendemains :

Cernes, traits tirés et teint a faire peur sont en général le lot quotidiens des lendemains de pyjama party.

Les spécimens passablement calmées, se lèvent vers neuf heures du matin.

Ce n'est que vers dix heures (heure du petit déjeuner) que l'agitation reprend, c'est l'heures pour le Moldunus adulescentus de planifier le reste de sa journée…_et oui ! Les M.A. femelles ne se contentent pas de faire une soirée, elles ont prévu de rester plusieurs jours d'affiler chez leur hôte !_

Au grand damne des voisins qui croyaient leur tranquillité revenue !

V- Conclusion :

Les pyjamas party sont des épisode marquants dans la vie du M.A. femelle, des occasions de se retrouver avec des spécimens de sont espèce pour aborder des sujets qu'elles connaissent bien et des activité qu'elles ont en commun…mais c'est aussi pour son entourage…_un calvaire qu'il doit supporter en silence car nul ne peut stopper le Moldunus adulescentus femelle dans sa folie dévastatrice, surtout lorsqu'elle est accompagnée ! !_

Et voil ! Comment avez vous trouvé ce second compte rendu ? Pas trop ennuyeux à lire ?

Pour celui ci Snow white et moi avons pris pour exemple l'une des pyjama party à laquelle nous somme allées.

Bon, j'ai quelque explications à fournir aux lecteurs consternés que vous êtes…OUI ! Nous avons bien regardé " L'âge de glace " et OUI nous avons imité Cid le paresseux !

Que voulez vous ? Je n'y peux rien je retombe en enfance (ça doit être le stress du lycée…te cherche pas d'excuses Moon !)

Bon je vous laisse

Kiss

Moonchild & Snow white


	3. Une sortie d’un troupeau de MA communs

Nos reporters sont enfin revenus de leurs vacances et ont apporté une petite surprise dans leurs bagages : un TP des serpentards. Il semblerait que celui ci ne soit qu'au stade de brouillon étant donné les nombreuses remarques, inscrites dans la marge, que nous avons trouvé.

Moon & Snow White

Malefoy Draco

Parkinson Pansy

****

TP D'ETUDE DES MOLDUS :

Une sortie d'un troupeau

de

Moldunus Adulescentus communs

Sujet : _vous étudierez le comportement d'un groupe de MA communs le long d'une journée en période de vacances._

Bon, écris toi, j'ai mal au bras…

voui mon Draynouchet !

I Préparation d'une sortie entre MA

Les MA, en général, ne programment rien de la sortie avant la veille. Les soi-disant organisateurs se sont contentés de fournir à leurs congénères la date, l'heure et le lieu. La veille du jour J, ces " organisateurs " reçoivent souvent plusieurs coups de fêlétone affolés de la part des spécimens **(encore plus !)** ignorants. Nous avons recensé plusieurs causes de cet affolement chez le MA :

" Ma mère peut pas m'emmener ! "

" J'peux pas venir, j'ai rendez-vous chez " l'or aux dents tristes " !**(c'est ce que nous avons cru comprendre) **

" Y'a mon père qui peut pas venir nous rechercher après 18h30 ! "

= Les MA semblent donc être totalement incapables de prévoir quelque chose.

II Retrouvailles

Les fêlétones torchables se font souvent entendre ce jour-là. La raison la plus souvent invoquée est : " Comment ça vous venez de partir ? ! Mais ça fait ½ heure qu'on vous attend ! ! " **(alors qu'en réalité ce spécimen aurait dû déclarer 15 mn)**

= Le MA semble être pourvu d'une fâcheuse tendance à exagérer **(en particulier le MA** **femelle qui se complet à signaler la panique par des couinements des plus aiguës rappelant le système de reconnaissance utilisé par les dindes)**.

Le groupe de MA finit par se retrouver, le plus souvent avec 30 à 45 minutes de retard par rapport à l'heure prévue, et là, deux cas de figure se présentent :

· soit il s'agit d'un groupe de femelles, et dans ce cas, c'est à ces parvenus de Gryffondor de commenter **(Cf. le TP le plus nul de l'histoire de l'étude des moldus, j'ai nommé " le MA femelle à une pyjama party ")**

· soit le troupeau est mixe. C'est ce cas de figure que nous allons **(à mon grand regret)** étudier.

III Activités

Plusieurs activités sont alors proposées, entre autres le " sonnez-moi " **(nous n'avons toujours pas de définition correcte pour ce barbarisme).** Mais finalement, leur choix se porte sur le…**attends, je regarde l'enseigne…** " Laser Quest ". Nous sommes entrés à leur suite, afin de voir de quoi il s'agissait.

CARTE D'IDENTITE :

Laser Quest

Genre : jeu moldu

Description : brutal, guerrier

But : éliminer les autres

Commentaires : jeu sans aucun intérêt pour un sorcier, si ce n'est de voir les autres ridicules avec leur énorme équipement. 

Ils s'inscrivent sous de ridicules surnoms. Curieusement, cette fois, ils en acceptent l'utilisation.

= Les MA sont incapables d'avoir un jugement fondé et de se tenir à un opinion **(si tant est qu'ils en aient un)**.

Ils se regroupent ensuite dans une pièce sombre, se chargent d'énormes gilets rigides agrémentés de non moins gigantesques " pisse au lait ", puis se précipitent en haut d'un escalier, se jettent dans un labyrinthe encore plus sombre que la pièce et se cachent dans les coins. Au bout de quelques secondes, un vacarme assourdissant censé être de la musique retentit et, au même moment, les joueurs se mettent à courir en tous sens en se tirant les uns sur les autres à l'aide de rayons lumineux.

= Les MA semblent être la proie de pulsion primitives belliqueuses et les soulagent grâce à ce jeu.

IV Repos

Après être sortis de cet infernal bâtiment, ils s'asseyent sur des marches alentour et font l'objet de tous les regards des passants, craintifs des Moldunus Infantes, méprisants des Moldunus Adultus et réprobateurs des Moldunus Senilis. Car il faut admettre qu'un groupe de Moldunus Adolescentus ne peut pas passer inaperçu et attire immanquablement tous les regards. Mais, loin de tenter d'y remédier, ces derniers sembleraient en être fier.

= Les MA tirent de la fierté au fait d'être ridicules **( un point qu'ils ont en commun avec les gryffondors)**.

Le MA commun semble se délecter de se moquer de ses congénères, et ce pour la plus infime raison. En effet, il suffit parfois qu'un des leurs prononce mal un mot ou trébuche quelque part pour que retentissent gloussements et ricanements, accompagnés de paroles **dénuées de sens** hurlées à tue-tête.

= Les MA ne semblent pas avoir conscience d'un langage compréhensible articulé.

= Les MA sont incapables de solidarité et se complaisent à se moquer de leurs congénères.

V Fin

Un Moldunus Adultus finit par arriver, et aussitôt, les Adolescentus changent radicalement. Ils disent poliment " bonjour ", se présentant chacun leur tour. Ce changement soudain d'attitude au contact d'un Adultus a de quoi surprendre. L'Adultus emmène donc deux des spécimens avec lui dans sa voiture dans le but de les ramener dans leurs tanières respectives. A ce moment-là, on entend quelques " Oh mais il faudrait que je rentre, moi aussi " et finalement, l'infortuné adulte se retrouve avec cinq spécimens à emporter.

= Les MA sont incapables de se débrouiller seuls.

CONCLUSION

Le MA commun est donc une espèce totalement primitive, il semble être le stade d'évolution le moins développé chez le Moldu.

Il est brutal, menteur, imprévisible, inéducable, insociable, et est incapable d'assimiler la notion de futur.

Je pense qu'on devrait autoriser la chasse à l'adolescent Moldu, cela serait un bienfait pour toute la société.

Bonjour tout le monde ! Nous revoilà pour un troisième volet de la saga du Moldunus adulescentus !

J'espère que celui ci vous à plus !

Il vient en grande parti de Snow White, cette fois ci je me suis contentée de jouer les beta reader et d'ajouter quelque petites remarques

Remerciements : à tous les reviewers, Titou (merci de tous tes compliments, ça nous fais plaisir !), Arianne(j'espère que ce devoir des serpentards t'as plu !), Flora (reviens nous voir), Bartimeus (j'espère que ce volet reflète ta pensée !), M4r13 (encore merci pour toutes tes reviews ! Reviens quand tu veux !) !

RDV au prochain chapitre !

Moon & Snow White


	4. Le MA à un feu de camp bonus

Et voilà ! Nous nous retrouvons pour un quatrième compte rendu ! Celui ci a été retrouvé chiffonné dans un coin d'une salle d'étude il s'agit sûrement d'un brouillon .

Moon & Snow White

Colin CRIVEY

Ginny WEASLEY

T.P. D'ETUDE DES MOLDUS :

Le M.A. commun à un feu de camp

Sujet : vous décrirez le comportement d'un groupe mixte de Moldunus Adulescentus lors d'un feu de camp.

I. Définition :

Le feu de camp est une soirée en M.A.. Elle a lieu en générale sur une plage , autour d'un feu…**heu, c'est pas un peu logique ?…**oui, oui tu as raison…Tiens, d'ailleurs j'en faisais souvent avant d'entrer à Poudlard, mais c'était loin de ressembler à ça ! **C'est normal, t'étais un peu plus jeune non ?…**c'est vrai, bon, on en était où déjà ? **A la définition…C'est fini d'ailleurs.**

II. Déroulement :

Les M.A. se retrouvent aux alentours de six heures du soir (Note Moony : généralement chez nous à cette heure ci il fait quasiment nuit). **Il semblerait qu'ils possèdent un sixième** **sens en ce qui concerne l'orientation** …ouais il en faut quand même pour ne pas se perdre là bas…**ce que tu ne dis pas c'est que nous on s'est perdus ! Et grâce à toi d'ailleurs …**maiheu ! Je ne t'ai pas dis que je connaissais l'endroit, j'ai dit que ça me rappelait un endroit !** Toi te rappeler de quelque chose ? De toute façon c'est la dernière fois que je t'écoute ! Tu n'as aucun sens de l'orientation !**

DONC ! Les trois heures suivantes se passent dans le plus grand désordre…**ce qui est conséquent quand on sait qu'il en mette deux pour allumer le feu !**

Tiens parlons en du feu !** C'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un mettre autant de temps pour en allumer un…à part papa.**

C'est normalement l'affaire d'une vingtaine de minute mais il y a toujours quelqu'un pour faire le malin ce qui n'arrange pas les choses, au contraire ! Le feu allumé tous les invités s'installent autour, c'est le moment le plus important de la soirée !

****

III. Déroulement de la soirée ou comment perdre sa réputation en quelque heures :

Hey, il est chouette ton titre ! **Je sais, je sais…**il s'est avéré qu'il était très facile de perdre la face à un feu de camp, **précisons au passage que les spécimen n'en ont cure**…Normal ils sont en petit comit**oui mais même !**

Donc nous disions que les occasions ne manquent pas, entre les pseudo experts de la guitare (" ouais ouais, laisse moi faire ! ") et les futur pécheurs professionnels de crabes (" allons à la pêche aux crabeuh…hic !) il n'y a que l'embarras du choix !

Tout ceci s'explique par la consommation d'une limonade alcoolisée…comment ça s'appelle déjà Colin ? T'as l'air de t'y connaître…heu…smer…smar…sirmnroff (Note Moony : le nom est volontairement erroné afin de ne pas nous attirer les foudres de la marque, les connaisseurs reconnaîtrons évidemment la célèbre bière a base de vodka !) je crois et arrête avec ça, je t'ai déjà dit que je l'avais bu par inadvertance !…**mais oui mais oui…d'ailleurs je crois que tu as mal écris le nom…**pas grav'!

Bon nous devons rendre compte d'un fait étrange, les M.A. avaient semble t il décidé de commander des pizzas, tu sais ce que c'est ?** Mais oui t'inquiète !**Donc l'un des leurs a soudainement eu l'envie de se faire remarquer. Il n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de s'installer au milieu de la route et de hurler toutes les grossièretés de son vocabulaire (c'était impressionnant !) telles que BIP et BIIP et puis BIIIP et puis aussi BIIIIP…**hé Colin, je te signale que c'est un TP ! Te laisse pas aller !…**Oups, pardon, tu sais dans le feu de l'action…**Pourquoi ai je du mal a te croire ?** Ha tiens, nous avons autre chose à ajouter ! **Tu essais de détourner la conversation !** Je sais…

Donc il semblerait que certains M.A. (en minorités) prennent plaisir à faire brûler des brindilles enroulées dans du papier et à en inhaler la fumée. Apparemment ces brindille sauraient des effets divers pouvant aller du simple vertiges à d'autres.

Pour savoir si quelqu'un en a prit c'est très simple, si vous la voyez s'avancer vers vous un air niais sur le visage et surtout si elle a du mal a retrouver son équilibre, c'est qu'elle en a pris.

Il peut arriver qu'elle soit capable de tenir une conversation avec vous mais la plupart du temps elle ne tiendras que des propos incohérent **(ayant parfois attrait aux pissenlits, tu as compris toi ? !) .**

Il arrive parfois que certains individus femelles, en réactions à ces étranges brindilles, soient prises de pulsions pour le moins primitives. Les plus téméraires d'entre elles **(ou les plus inconscientes au choix)** s'avancent en titubant vers les mâles en leur lançant des œillades suggestives et des phrases que la décence nous empêche de retranscrire ici…**ce qui te gêne c'est le " tu sais que t'es bien foutu toi ? " **hum entre autre…**Et tu penses me faire croire ça ?Me prend pas pour une idiote !**…Mais ne t'énerve pas !**…Si c'est comme ça je ne continue pas ! Débrouille toi TOUT SEUL** ! Maiheu il ne restait plus que la conclusion !**…De toutes façon on doit aller en potion**…Aaargh, t'étais obligée de me rappeler çà ?

FIN

Moony : je tiens à préciser que tout ceci est inspiré de faits réels. Le feu de camp où nous sommes allées s'est déroulé exactement de cette façon, je me suis même inspirée de Snow White !

Snow White : hey ! T'exagères ! J'étais pas bourrée à ce point là…réflexion intense…Et puis toi aussi t'étais pas mal dans ton genre !

Moony : Arrête, tu sapes ma réputation !

S W : de rien c'est un plaisir !

M : …

S W : tu fais la gueule ?

M : non je pense à quelque chose

SW : ah parce que ça t'arrive ?

M : et oui, ça arrive même aux meilleurs !

SW : au fait tu voulais dire quelque chose ?

M : oui, je voulais parler du sale coup qu'on nous à fait cette semaine !

SW : Ah _ça _! ! Tu parles bien du triste sort qui a été sauvagement infligé à notre fanfiction qui s'est faite violemment décrédibiliser en subissant cet acte amoral, indigne d'un écrivain que l'on nomme communément " copiage " ?

M : Snow, c'est toi ? T'as fumé quoi ? Des racines de pissenlits ? Y avais quoi dans ton sandwich ce midi ? Tes deux neurones ont grillés ? … grand silence…on t'aurait pas offert un dictionnaire pour ton anniversaire ?

SW : non, un cerveau

M : celui qui t'a offert ça a dut se ruiner, il a l'air d'être de première qualité !

SW : arrête avec ça ! Bon, revenons à nos moutons…on parlait de quoi déjà ?

M :… je reviens sur ce que j'ai dit, c'est sûrement un cerveau de seconde main ! ON PARLAIT DE PLAGIAT IMBECILE ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

SW : ah oui c'est vrai ! Nous disions donc que…

M : un être sans gêne

SW : innommable

M : sans nom !

SW : heu…Moony, tu sais que ça veut dire la même chose ?

M : ouais…bon…Heu…IMORALE ! ! ! ! !

SW : enfin bref ! Cet personne a osé nous copier sans notre consentement !

M : chers lecteurs, REUNISSONS NOUS CONTRE L'ENVAHISSEUR !

SW : oui, il est temps de faire face !

M : Nous faisons appel à tous les volontaires ! Laissez nous un messages pour nous assurer de votre soutien !

SW : nous devons lui montrer qu'unis nous sommes plus fort(e)s qu'elle !

M : l'union fait la force

SW : ouais, un pour un et tous pour tous !

M : heu…Snow , tu nous déshonores l

SW : pas grave !

M : mais c'est toi qui est en train de nous décrédibiliser !

SW : dis tout de suite que je suis stupide !

M : c'est exactement ce que j'étais en train de dire !

SW : imbécile !

M : idiote !

SW : crétine !

M : toi même !

SW : bravo Moony ! Beaucoup de style !…commence à être à cours d'insultes…heu…heu…espèce de remplaçant de prof' de chimie !

M : caniche à tête de babar !

SW : chimpanzé en culotte de grand mère !

M : Lucifer en pyjama !

SW :heu…heu…Gandalf le jaune !

M : Gandalf le multicolore

SW : Gandalf le rose !

M : s'effondre à terre aaargh…Tout mais pas ça !

SW : sans aucun état d'âme Gandalf en chocolat !

………………………………BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP………………………… En raison de la tournure des événements, la production a décidé d'arrêter ce programme. Afin de ne pas décrédibiliser (Note Moony : ce mot reviens souvent, non ?) Tolkien et son œuvre nous avons décidé de diffuser à la place une émission intitulée " le mot de la fin "

Nous espérons que vous nous témoignerez votre compréhension

La prod.

Le mot de la fin

Hi everybody !

Nous sommes de retour après quelque semaines d'absence, mais plus fortes que jamais héhé !

Je tiens surtout a revenir sur certains détail, premièrement : JE N'AI JAMAIS MIS LES PIEDS A UN FEU DE CAMP DE CE GENRE je vous le jure, je me suis contentée de recueillir des témoignages ! Donc il va de sois que je n'ai jamais rien fais d'illégal (pour ceux qui auraient compris l'allusion) !

Deuxièmement : je voudrais dire que dans le bonus on y est allées un peu fort sur cette fameuse histoire de plagiat, je ne qualifierait pas ça de plagiat mais plutôt d'une œuvre fortement inspirée ou d'un petit copiage (à vous de voir).

Cette personne qui a écrit " une étude du Snape " (pour ne rien citer évidemment) se reconnaîtra sûrement si elle passe par là, je tiens à lui dire que ce qui est dit dans le bonus est un peu exagéré, mais par contre je reste sur mes positions (Snow White aussi) cela nous dérange fortement qu'elle nous ai imitées sans notre consentement à toutes les deux.

Bon, sur ces mots je vous laisse

Kissou à tous nos lecteurs

Nous n'en revenons toujours pas d'avoir autant de reviews pour une fic parodique (surtout avec seulement trois chapitres !) et nous aimerions vous remercier du fond du cœur pour votre soutien et vos conseils !

RDV au prochain TP !

Moonchild & Snow White


	5. Le souci d'originalité chez le MA test

Salut tout le monde ! Non, c'est pas Moony, pour une fois JE fais l'intro ! ( à bas la dictature !) Alors on a un peu changé de style ; pour ce TP on avait très envie de se défouler sur nos petits congénères… Et vous allez voir, dans certains cas ça en valait la peine ! Précision : on n'a exagéré à aucun moment…

Nous tenons à préciser que toute ressemblance partielle ou totale avec une personne réelle qui nous lirait n'est que le fruit du hasard… Enfin toute personne qui n'habite pas à la Réunion en tout cas.

Allez, je vous laisse apprécier !

Kiss

Snow-White.

GRANGER Hermione

POTTER Harry

WEASLEY Ron

TP n° 5 : le souci d'originalité chez le M.A. commun

Sujet : les façons dont les M.A. communs se démarquent de leurs congénères diffèrent selon les sociétés ; vous étudierez donc sur le terrain le comportement du M.A. commun Réunionais à cet effet.

Introduction

La société des M.A. communs Réunionais se divise en plusieurs tribus que nous allons vous présenter ci dessous :

Groupe a : Ils se nomment eux même : les caill'

Tout le monde les nomme : les beaufs

Groupe b : Ils se nomment eux même : les surfeurs **ou encore "rois du lycée " **_Moi, je leur trouve despoints communs avec les Serpentard…_

Tout le monde les nomme : les décolorés du cerveau

Groupe c : ils se nomment eux même : les métalleux

Tout le monde les nomme : les fashion victims

Groupe d : ils se nomment eux-mêmes : les tarés

Tout le monde les nomme : les tarés _(à noter que ce terme n'a pas la même connotation dans ces deux cas…)_

I La tenue vestimentaire

a) La tribu des beaufs

Les mâles sont toujours vêtus de la même façons : bas de survêtement remonté jusqu'à mi-cuisse accompagné de chaussettes Adadas, polo à rayures **(pourquoi il y a un crocodile dessus !)**, assortis à l'éternel haut de survêtement Pumba, sans oublier les lunettes à verres oranges et les cheveux laqués. Nous avons cru compremdre qu'ils portaient des "colliers de tapette " mais nous n'avons pas saisi de quoi il s'agissait. **Mais si ! C'est**Hum… Nous nous éloignons du sujet, Ron ! Ils ne sont jamais lâchés par leurs femelles, des fashionistas ratées que nous appellerons "beaufettes ", suivant une des appellations usitées. Leur tenue de combat : un pantalon taille basse, extrêmement moulant et transparent, qui laisse apparaître les moindres rides de cellulite et les motifs du string en dentelles fluo _(Incontournable !)_ qui souvent dépasse d'environ 10 cm dudit pantalon. Elles ne portent jamais de soutien-gorge, ou alors pour le montrer au grand jour. Les hauts qu'elles affectionnent sont tous dessinés sur le même modèle, indécement décolletés, trè**èèèèèèè**s moulants et retenus par quelques ficelles. Il semblerait qu'elles partagent avec leurs mâles le gout d'avoir des cheveux cimentés. Leur tenue est agrémentée par de sempiternelles boucles d'oreilles (des créoles plaquées or taille XXL, décorées de l'inscription non moins voyante "SEXY "). En dehors de leurs vêtements, nous remarquerons obligatoirement la taille de leur sac à dos, bien en dessous de la moyenne, sans doute parce que ces charmantes beaufettes doivent penser qu'il est humiliant de venir au lycée pour travailler.

b) La tribu des surfeurs

De loin la catégorie la plus nocive de toutes, la tribu des surfeurs est très complexe et intéressante à étudier, malgré les esprits déséspérément inétudiables _(pour cause débilité)_ des spécimens la composant. Les mâles déambulent en bermuda de plage jaune fluo à fleurs roses, des tongs déchirées aux pieds, un T-shirt quelconque, et des cheveux inmanquablement blonds et ébouriffés, sur lesquels ils ont vidé la salière pour faire croire qu'ils étaient sur l'eau à 4h du matin. Bardés de marques des pieds à la tête, c'est à se demander s'il ne sont pas sponsorisés par Bing à Bong, Quickserveur ou autres. Ils sont flanquées de leurs inévitables pom-pom girls, dont l'habillement ne varie jamais entre les talons hauts, les mini jupes en jean trop courtes et taille trop basse, et les T-shirts taille 6 ans sur lesquels on peut lire "Miss Sexy "ou autres inscriptions de ce genre. Elles sont, pour la plupart, blondes **(ce qui explique bien des choses…)**, et portent généralement les cheveux lâchés. Il est à noter que cette tribu change tout de même de tenue lorsqu'ils sont dans leur village : les mâles enlèvent leur T-shirt, les femelles sont pieds nus et ont retiré ce qui leur servait de vêtements, ne laissant que les dessous. Ils se tueraient plutôt que de ne pas avoir sous le bras leur planche, et cela même pour ceux qui sont incapables de s'en servir. Nous verrons en quoi cette tribu présente un danger auprès des autres dans le paragraphe II-b.

c) La tribu des fashion victims

Cette tribu semble être vouée à disparaître _(si ça pouvait être vrai, Hermione…)_, puisqu'elle n'est constituée que de mâles. Leur tenus varie en fonction des modes. Au moment où nous écrivons ce TP, le hard rock étant à l'honneur, ces fashions victims se croient métalleux, parce qu'ils ont écouté trois fois le dernier album d'Avril Lavigne. Ils déambulent donc dans la tanière collective avec des bracelets à pics, des T-shirts à l'effigie de stars dont ils ne comprennent même pas le nom, et des colliers qui les font ressembler à des chiens bien dressés. Ils inscrivent souvent sur leurs sacs des paroles de chansons qu'ils n'ont jamais écoutées, mais qui (je les cite) "ça le fait parce que c'est du Pleymo, quoi "

d) La tribu des tarés

Tarés parce qu'ils le valent bien _(et parce qu'ils le veulent bien !)_, les composants de cette tribu sont de loin les spécimens les plus intéressants à cotoyer. Leur tenue vestimentaire ? Elle est rarement définie, si ce n'est que les femelles ont des préférences pour les couleurs criardes, les découpes étranges et les inscriptions bariolées et stupides **(rien ne vaut pour eux le fait maison)**. Les mâles se contentent de passer inaperçus ; il semblerait en effet qu'ils ne partagent pas le goût qu'ont les femelles à se faire remarquer. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils ne se préoccupent de rien moins que de la mode.

NB : nous ne nous sommes inspirés jusqu'à présent que de cette catégorie pour nos TP.

FIN DE LA PREMIERE PARTIE.

Hello tout le monde ! Alors cette fois on s'est faites désirer mais on vous a concocté un petit truc bien sympa !

Pour le test vous allez devoir nous donner vos réponses par review et nous vous donnerons les résultats dans le prochain chapitre (je sais c'est bas…) : chapitre 5 : le souci d'originalité chez le M.A. commun, partie 2.

Rendev-vous au chapitre 5 !

Bye

Moony.

TEST à quelle tribu appartenez-vous ?

1) Si vous habitiez la Réunion, iriez-vous à la plage…

Tous les matins et tous les soirs

Jamais.

Tous les jours

Une fois par semaine… ou par mois…

2) Avez-vous un style bien à vous ?

Oui, c'est le même que mes copines.

Non, puisque la mode change.

Non, c'est le même que mes copines.

Non, c'est ce que je trouve.

3) Préférez-vous porter à la main :

La main de votre petit(e) ami(e)

Rien.

La commande de votre mp3

Un pochette contenant vos cours

4)_Pour les filles : _Accrochez-vous à votre sac :

Tout ce que vous pouvez trouver

Uniquement ce qui est estéthique

Rien.

5) _Pour le(s!)garçon(s!) : _Préférez-vous voir votre petite amie vêtue:

Discret

Court

Moulant

En rouge.

6) Pour le Carnaval de cette année, vous pourriez oser (au bahut bien sûr):

Rien du tout, c'est trop la honte !

Déguisement, maquillage, tout ce que je peux.

Du vert et du rose dans les cheveux.

Rien, c'est galère.

7) Si vous n'avez pas fait un devoir…

Vous affirmez l'avoir oublié chez vous puis vous le rendez le lendemain.

Vous persuadez la tête de classe de demander au prof de repousser la date.

Vous ne le rendez pas du tout.

Ca ne vous arrive jamais, ou sinon vous pleurez !

8) Si vous voyez quelqu'un débuter dans un domaine que vous ne maîtrisez pas, vous déclarez au pro qui vous côtoie :

" Pourquoi il y arrive pas, tu peux m'expliquer "

Occupé(e) à draguer le(la) pro en question, vous n'avez pas vu le malheureux débutant.

" Quel naze ! Remarque, je ferais pas mieux…"

" Comment il est naze j'hallucine grave là "

9) Si vous devez retenir votre pantalon avec une ceinture, vous choisissez :

Cuir clouté cette année ; ficelles 70's l'année prochaine.

Une chaîne fine où est accrochée l'inscription " PRECIOUS " à l'endroit du postérieur.

Les ceintures les plus courantes, de 4cm3 de large, en motif " camouflage " version rose pomme.

Un truc en cuir avec ou sans chaînes.

10) Préférez-vous écouter :

Du ragga

NRJ

Bof c'est selon…

C'que mes potes écoutent…

ET VOILAAAA ! Donnez-nous vos résultats par review, on se fera un plaisir de vous répondre un truc du genre " Bravo, vous êtes une beaufette! "Aieeuh Moon j'ai rien fait !

Moony : alors, maintenant qu'il est bouclé ce TP, avoueça te tente pas les T-shirts Marilyn Manson ?

Snow-White : J'EN METTRAI PAS ! D'ABORD ! Ces gens-là, ils méritent pas d'avoir son nom sur le dos ! Dans 6 mois ils porteront de T-shirts Britney Spears !

M : J'aimerais bien voir !…

S : Au moins ce sera à leur niveau, plutôt que de dégrader Manson ! Pour qui ils se prennent ces fashionistas !

M : Ah ! Là je t'ai eue ! En fait t'es une métalleuse en puissance !

S : J'éspère que c'est juste une impression quand je sens du péjoratif dans ton " métalleuse " ?…

M : Mais nan c'est juste que j'aime pas les trucs trop bourrin chibi eyes Te laisse Manson, m'en vais écouter mon CD de Kyo !

S : T'entends quoi par " bourrin " steplé !… expression de très mauvais augure

M : heu ben heu c'est pas vrai pour Manson mais il est space quand même dons je te le laisse toutentierienquatoi part en courant

S : se met à courir aussi REVIENS ICI ! Ton explication ne me suffit pas ! Si t'aimes pas Manson, et ben t'es irrécupérable, t'as plus qu'à écouter du ragga ! tire la langue

M : Arrgggg tu m'as tuée là t'es cruelle ! Et j'aime pas Manson si je veux ! Nah !

S : Pfeuf de toute façon chuis sûre que t'es tombée sur " beauf " en faisant le test.

M : Ne m'insulte pas tu veux ? De toute façon tu sais bien que ce test c'est que de la blague ! air théâtral Un vil stratagème pour obliger nos chers lecteurs à reviewer !

S : Ouaiiiiiiiiiiis… Le truc petit, petit, petit ! C'était ton idée en plus !

M : Oui mais c'est toi qui l'a fait t'es ma complice !

S : Ha ! Elle avoue que j'ai tout fait ! Et puis je suis pas ta compliceça a rien à voir, je me suis fait honteusement et tyranniquement exploiter ! Voilà ce qui s'est passé chers lecteurs… Et oui je le révèle en exclu : Moonchilds est un TYRAN !

M : Mais bien sûr ! Je t'ai pas obligée à le faire ce test non mais faut pas pousser !

S : Ha-Ha ! Y'a que la vérité qui blesse, hein ? LE NATUREL AU POUVOIR !

M : Si le naturel était au pouvoir tu serais dans un asile psychiatrique Snow, rends-toi à l'évidence !

S : Ouais ben tu irais avant moi ! Je ne suis pas folle, je fais de la divergence mentale…

M : J'y suis allée à l'asile mais ils m'ont renvoyée chez moi (cas déséspéré) et combien de fois je t'ai dit d'arrêter de passer " L'Armée des 12 singes " en boucle ?

S : Mais euh… Y'a Brad Pitt jeune… Et en plus on voit son BIP

M : C'est pas de ton âge !

S : Oui maman ! bat des cils… Tu peux m'ouvrir mon yaourt ! lol !

M : Ah tu te rappelles la dernière fois que t'as dit ça ?

S : Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiis… ZE pari d'ouvrir le yaourt… La dernère fois j'ai mal visé et c'est Angélique qui s'est tout pris dessus !Et Yoann qui s'est vengé du giclage de jus d'orange en te bombardant avec du maïs…

M : hmpff me rappelle pas ça, promis plus de haut décolleté à la cafét !

S : Baskeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet ! Remarque quand tu pars dans ce sens-là tu peux aussi ne plus proter de haut décolleté du tout ! Parce que même en cours, les boulettes de papier…

M : eerrrk heureusement qu'il n'est pas mâché le papier !

S : … Tu veux vraiment que je te réponde ?…

M : Nan pas la peine !

S : Mais c'est pas si dégueulasse que ça ; une fois j'ai fait pire ! C'est le jour où on a disséqué un œil de thon en SVT… J'avais balancé le cristallin sur Charles ! En plus ça lui collait dessus c'était tout gluant ! Waaaaa… je me rappelle encore… Ca faisait sproolouitch ! Et schluuuuuurp ! Et ça ressemblait à la crème dessert de la cantine ! Et…

M : Tu rigoles ! C'est carrément dég' ton truc !

S : Mais non, c'est génial la dissection… C'est comme…heu…heu… Tiens, toi qui aimes ça, c'est comme rouler une pelle à un mec, par exemple !

M : Dis pas de conneries ! Je préfère embrasser Sirius !

S : Kesturacontes ! Il embrasse mal Sirius ! moment de réflexion intense Ooooops !…grand sourire Colgate Heu… c'est… c'est… heu…

M : les yeux qui brillent dangereusement Snooooooow c'est quoi ces histoires ?…

S : Rien rien rien rien je te juuuuuuuuuuuure ! part en courant

M : la suit Snow ramène tes fesses ici tout de suite ! On a des trucs à se dire toi et moi !

Nos deux parsonnages disparaissent dans le décor. On entend un bruit de baffe et un grand cri.

Rideau.


End file.
